minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve Universe (Steven Universe Parody)
Oh, yes... Long time i did parody blogs, yeah? Yes? Ahum, *Clears throat* Anyway... Here is the coolest Cartoon Network show now ya see... STEVEN UNIVERSE! YAY! Yes, now it is finally here! And yes i hope all of ya will love this and and yes btw now when Season two of Minecraft Story Mode is out i can finally use characters from that game in this parody, how cool isn't that?... Anyway, yes... I should used them before i did parody blogs like The Minecrafts or The New Order of The Stone but still... Enjoy:... Cast:... Ok I Stop:... Steve - Steven Universe Petra - Pearl (Eh... Pfft right idk why, i think this was perfect heh?...) Alex (Or Alexandra the Minecraft Girl) - Amethyst Olivia - Garnet Mixed Female Jesse - Connie Maheswaran Iron Golem - Lion Notch - Greg Universe Magnus the Rogue - Lars Barriga... (But, sigh... It works? Idk?...) Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer - Sadie Miller Jeb - Bill Dewey Jack - Ronaldo Fryman Jesse - Peedee Fryman... O_O (Jack: Jesse... I... *Looks at the camera* Wait! Spoler Alert! *Clears throat and looks at Jesse again* Jesse, I... Am your brother! Jesse: WOAH? O_O... XD! Ikr? I just had to use him as a brother!!...) Romeo and Cassie Rose (...So right, Yes, Both have the role for Jasper because:... Romeo is maybe the Corrupted version really prefer right... And Cassie rose is the UNCorrupted version, idk this works maybe?...) Xara - Lapis Lazuli (So, zero of u guys get it? Since both is unsure being nice eh and they are... Maybe anti-heroes, but they are good guys, kinda? :/ :D...) Colossus Romeo - Corrupted Jasper Fusion (Uh is uh even because Romeo so can even turn big! XD!...) Stella - Peridot (... Ok, i know maybe just maybe some of you cross fingers and hope Stella will reform in this show eh... Well, Sorry! XD No offence, well, Sigh... It is just that i prefer Peridot when she was evil lol lol... Nah, i think she is ok character ok? It is just... Well those who reform man in an episode later in a show eh then right tho imo they is maybe kinda way too overrated, well Peridot is ok in my opinion yes, but these like Pacifica from Gravity Falls and Discord from MLP:FIM Is kinda overrated, since these tho have done many bad things, but i like Peridot just not that much, and both she and Stella duh so they reform, Stella is determinant maybe, but... Ok, I will not do the later episodes sadly... No i am not thinking Peridot is bad she is funny tho just not my taste so sorry if this is offending dudes!... ;( Really, no hard feelings?...) Mutant Zombie - Frybo Isa - Rose Quartz (Wait... Isa... Is Steve (Me) MOTHER? Dun! Dun! DUUUUNNNNN! :O...?) Radar - Onion Axel - Sour Cream (Voice Actor Reference, eh for sure eh!?? :) Yes! They is sure!) Nell - Jenny Pizza DanTDM - Buck Dewey Harper - Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran Ivor - Doug Maheswaran StacyPlays - Vidalia Stampy Cat - Yellowtail Witch (Good) - Nanefua Pizza (Btw, good means not evil, ok? It is a special witch yes so?) Ender Dragon - Centipeetle Mother (Man, why didn't i think of this before? :/) :) Well, it is perfect! :D Endermen - Centipeetles Baby Chicken - Baby Melon White Female Jesse - Mystery Girl Reuben the Usher - Mr. Fryman Snowy the Snow Golem - Kiki Pizza (LOL! XD Random?) Lukas - Jamie Sandy - Barbara Miller Ok, sigh, i know there are more characters, but still... This is all cast i plan so far... Pls leave a comment if ya liked it! I hope ya did so bye! Category:Blog posts